The present invention is directed to a wood or coal burning heater stove apparatus. While wood burning heater stoves and fireplaces have long been utilized for heating purposes, the recent shortages of conventional and perhaps more convenient sources of energy have brought about a renewed interest in wood and coil burning stoves and in improving the effectiveness and operation thereof.
Generally, there are two types of wood or coal burning stoves. In the radiating type, the heat of combustion is radiated outwardly from the walls of the stove into the room. Secondly, is the type in which air is used to transfer the heat of combustion into the room. This type normally involves passing air along passages and surfaces of the stove to conduct the heat away and distribute the heat into the room. This type normally produces a stove whose outer wall surfaces are cooler than the radiating type and is generally safer for home use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 499,892 and 2,789,544 disclose prior heater stoves which circulate air through and about various heated surfaces and compartments of the stove to transfer the heat therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,681,995 discloses a similar concept applied to a fireplace structure in which air is circulated in and around various heated surfaces of the heater and then distributed to the room.
These devices require a rather elaborate construction since the air is circulated generally from the bottom to a top portion and outwardly therefrom along a series and tortuous path requiring the construction of paneled passageways and other structure to define an air flow path through the heater. The prior structures do not lend themselves readily to the adaptation of present day heating systems which utilize a central distribution of heated air by means of a blower and central duct system.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a heater stove apparatus having an improved heat exchange and air flow path arrangement for increased heat exchange and efficiency.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a heater stove apparatus having efficient heat exchange and air circulation characteristics which may be adapted either for the general circulation of air or for use in a conventional central heating system.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a heating stove apparatus having a unique draft door arrangement for adjusting the air draft in the fire chamber and for ridding the chamber of smoke as the draft door is opened for access to the chamber.
Still another important object of the present invention is the provision of a heater stove apparatus having a plurality of heat delivery pipes arranged in staggered rows in the air circulation paths for delivery of heat to a heat collection manifold resulting in a highly effective heat exchange characteristic.